


The mad-man on Motaka

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Star Trek into darkness.....a bit different [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Khan is not a bad guy after all, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, or is he...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is saved...but something is still terribly wrong and later Khan shows who he really is......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

From the previous part:

_Khan had just thanked Bones…but he had had a look on his face, that Bones, used to Spock’s very subtle expressions, didn’t like. When Jim and Spock came on board and heard what had happened, Spock was immediately worried and had wanted to look at the monitor-screen that showed the inside of the brig. Of course they would let Khan know when it was switched on. But it only showed Khan sitting in the middle of the floor…meditating. Spock froze…..and began to run towards the elevator. “Hurry Bones….one of the hypo's….and adrenalin…..and the heart-defibrillator. He is killing himself!!!”_

As they were running towards the turbo-lift Bones tried to make Spock explain why he knew that, but he wanted to use his air to run instead of talking.

Spock was already inside the brig as Bones arrived with the equipment.

Spock had put Khan’s body down on the floor and had his head on Khan’s chest. It looked strange since Khan’s expression on his face hadn’t changed at all. A small half smile was on his lips. Spock ordered Bones to inject the adrenalin directly into Khan’s heart and as Bones had done that Khan took a shuddering breath and looked into Spock’s face:

“Why did your stop me?” he whispered.

“Because there logically is no reason for that!” Spock answered.

Khan made a frown and pushed Spock away as he raised his upper body.

He looked around and said: “Out...out all of you. You are in mortal danger around me! Out!”

He looked at Spock and said: “You too!”

Spock remained and said: “Only if you make a solemn vow that you wouldn’t try to stop your heart or in any other way try to kill yourself. At least until we give up finding a solution!”

Khan’s shoulders slumped and he looked Spock in the eyes and said: “I Khan Noonien Singh hereby solemnly promise that I’ll not kill myself until every reasonable solution have been tried”

Then he pointed towards the force field that had been re-established: “Out Spock. It is too dangerous to stay around me”

Spock got up on his feet. Looked at Khan, but didn’t say a thing.

And then he turned around and went out.

Jim and Bones looked at Spock and Bones asked: “How did you know?”

Spock just looked at them and said: “You knew it too! I told you that after “Growlar II". That he could have killed himself to escape the torture! I know it was his own well trained body then. But believe me; he has done very little besides training this body too. Only slept a few hours and then meditating, exercising, pressing his body to the limits and beyond. He wanted to be as useful as he had been before.”

He turned towards Jim: “You blamed him for not visiting our bed anymore. But believe me...he used every ounce of energy to make this body useful again.......and he didn’t want to disappoint you, Jim. But this body is different. It hasn’t got the same muscle-memories or neuron-memories. It doesn’t react the same way to stimuli!”

And suddenly Jim understood, even if Spock couldn’t say it directly in front of Bones.

Despite the ship computer’s busybodyness there were still some secrets that Bones and others didn’t know about Jim. That he had his dark sides too. That he really had enjoyed Khan being submissive and even more administer pain to him...and not entirely because Khan enjoyed it!

Jim went over to the force field and called Khan as he saw that the security personnel were standing distant enough:

“Khan...I do understand. And I can assure you that that part is not vital in our relationship. Do you understand?”

Khan looked up and smiled a bit: “I do...and I appreciate what you are saying. But right know it doesn’t matter that much”

And he made a gesture that covered the brig: “There are not many possibilities for a private life in this room!” and Jim understood everything that Khan didn’t say just as Khan had understood him.

Jim just smiled and turned towards the security personnel: “Remember...commander Khan is not a prisoner. He is in that brig at his own request. If he asks for something then provide it! Is that understood?”

“Yes, captain”

Bones didn’t leave right away and went over to the brig: “Why wouldn’t you see it as an option to “stay” in Spock again as we “corrected” your body? Why rather die?!”

Khan looked at Bones with a haunted look in his eyes: “Because it is easier said than done. Spock almost cracked containing me. I’m not going to risk his sanity again...or mine.It is difficult to explain. Our language does not have words for it. I’ll have to use metaphors for it: Imagine a house and in this house there is a room in the middle. No windows and no doors. You are not totally isolated though as you can hear the others in the house. Their voices, footsteps. But as I said no windows...no doors. You are trapped. And I can’t understand how the other Spock and Bones from the other universe managed. Unless of course that Spock Prime was much more skilled in staying away from Bones’ mind. I willed myself to sleep but I couldn’t stay like that forever and I had nightmares. When I was more conscious or my nightmares were especially ugly Spock would sense/view some of my nightmares or my bad memories. And my nightmares were vivid. I have an eidetic memory...I can remember everything just as they were when they happened....every little horrid detail!...It’s a curse when it comes to nightmares. I don’t even have to invent horrifying details...they are there. Fresh ......just as I saw/felt them. And they scared the hell out of Spock!”

Bones: “I see. He never told me though. But please don’t kill yourself. We just bought you a new body!”

Bones tried to lighten the mood and continued: “Jim said he had an idea.....and we a chasing that for a while. So please stay alive!”

“I’ll try” said Khan: “and Bones! I found out at the rare occasions where I “borrowed” Spock’s body and used his senses. The old question has been answered: We do see colours the same way! Spock’s red was my red! Just for you to know!”

_______________________

With only a fortnight remaining in the Dominion Jim, his 1st officer Spock and a lot of the officers and the main personal were busy being as Jim had put it: “very diplomatic, hungry and talkative”.

There were various activities in which the Vortas would like the humans and other races from the Enterprise to participate, but there were time to relax in known surroundings....their own USS Enterprise....as well.

Jim and Spock had tried to level out all the activities. If they hadn’t done that they would all have been to parties or other events on the Dominion planets for more than 24 hours a day.

The only person that would never leave the ship was Khan. There had not been other incidents, but then again people were not talking so much to him and both Jim, Spock and Bones, in fact a lot of the officers who had worked together with Khan, felt a pang of guilt for leaving him so much alone.

________________________

 

When everything went down the sewer it was Sulu who was in charge and Chekov, Scotty and Uhura were commanding officers on board.

Jim, Spock and Bones were at a farewell party on Kurill Prime. The Enterprise was in orbit around that too. Jim, Spock and Bones got a very distressed and bewildered message as Scotty finally got through to them:

“You better hurry back to the ship, captain. I’m telling ye....the Khan is not at all as we thought...or maybe he is. Oh my...I’m afraid his actions might start a war..and....we got him now.....but things are looking just a wee bad!!!”

_______________________________

Jim, Spock and Bones wanted to see Khan as soon as they were beamed on board. But Scotty and Uhura and Chekov wanted to show them something first. It was a recording...sent to Enterprise many hours ago...just as the events happened. They assured Jim, Spock and Bones that Khan was taken care of.

“Just listen to that bastard”, said Scotty: “he wanted to rub it into our noses, did he. Being so snooty and arrogant. Just had to tell us how he had outsmarted us!”

“I do fail to understand...if he had done all that...”outsmarted us”...trying to start a war. Then it is highly illogical to return to our ship again. Facing the possibility that we would want to punish him!”, said Spock.

“Who knows what is going on in that brain of his” said Scotty, ”.....I’m not saying that the old Khan was such a bastard, but the new one certainly is. And the bloody soul is the same. Maybe it has been the plan all along....Just watch that damned recording!”


	2. Chapter 2

Khan’s voice and his face were clear enough sometimes but the recording was interrupted by interference. The picture was blurred but the voice was clear most of the time, but not in the beginning even if it was interrupted by static noises:

  
_“Difficulties.........not god equipment........found out.......left the brig................another version.....extremely dangerous...........sorry.............thunderstorm............ interference.............have to.......very important.....have borrowed...........” _._......._ and then the recording got better: _“.......... right now I’m over Motaka’s biggest city. Looking through the camera’s lens. I’ve found his Palace. But I’ve got something else to do different places on this planet too. I’ll continue this recording later when I return...”_

“What did he do....do you know that?” wanted Jim to know.

  
“That is why we think he wanted to start a bloody war!” said Scotty: “he did put time-delayed bombs 7 different places before he returned to the city. That’s why we think that he wanted to start a war with the Dominion!!”

  
“No” said Spock: “it didn’t start anything. We heard about the explosions on Motaka at the party on Kurill Prime. But the Vortas didn’t seem angry. On the contrary...they seemed relieved!”

  
They returned to the recording:

  
_“.......when I’ve landed you will mostly only be able to hear my voice. Just remember what I’ve told you.......”_

  
“What did he mean by that?!” asked Bones.

  
“We don’t know” answered Uhura: “maybe it got lost in the beginning of the transmission. But just wait till you hear the rest. Then it doesn’t matter at all!”

  
Now they just listened to Khan’s voice:  
_“I have finished planting the bombs the other places. It’s essential for the plan that they ignite simultaneously so the Vortas would not have time to make precautions.......”(_ a pause. _.....)_  
_“I’ve landed the shuttle and I’m approaching the palace. Well at least I can tell you that someone is going to have a surprise! I can’t talk directly now. Listen to what happens and I hope that some of the pictures will go through too...”_

  
There were a bit shaken pictures of a large set of steps that led up to four guards and then the screen was black again:

  
_“Good evening” (_ it was Khan’s voice in perfect Vorta-language...of course he had learned that in the short time they had been there. The crew of Enterprise could now a few words and Uhura was the only one besides Khan that could hold a conversation and the rest of the recording she translated what was said,when it was in Vorta-language. _)_

  
_“Stop!”_ (it must have been the guards)

  
“ _Now you 4 gentlemen take a very close look at my face...and then you dare to say “stop” to me again!”_

  
There was something about Khan’s voice....a tone.....a pattern. It even made it difficult for the officers on Enterprise listening to the recording to say “stop”. They could hear gasps and then footsteps...apparently Khan had got inside without further problems.

Again there were blurred pictures of a waste hall and at the end of that hall was a person sitting....no.....sprawled on a sofa. As Khan approached him they could see the man clearer and both Spock, Bones and Jim gasped. It was Khan...and yet not. A Khan with the same facial features but with brown eyes and darker skin. He had longer black hair swept back in a low pony-tail hairdo and was dressed in a burgundy silk Indian male costume)

  
_“Brother”._.. they could hear Khan’s voice, now speaking "Standard".

  
_“Brother dear....even though you seem a bit paler than me! What brings you here?” answered the other “Khan” in a slightly different voice and in "Standard" too._

  
_“You know perfectly well why I’m here. One thing is that you have stolen some of my nano-robots for your own use. And that you have made extra clones of my DNA mingled with your DNA. You could just have asked! But that you have loaded my body and brain with those damned micro-spheres.......that leaves me speechless.....your stupidity has been that abysmal that you only can be the version 13 that ruined my perfectly made plans for a total hegemony back on Earth 300 years ago!”_

  
“What!!!” said Jim: “Khan as always told us that he was a slave and that he just wanted his freedom. Not that he wanted to enslave mankind!!!”

  
“You haven’t heard the worst yet!” said Scotty.

  
The recording continued:  
_“Ruined!! We didn’t ruin anything. I ruled most of Asia and Middle East and the others ruled Europe, North America, South America, Australia and Africa!!! You! You didn’t rule anything but your soldiers and your ship!!”_

  
_“And yet I fought the Buzzers and won against all odds.....and if you all had stayed put and had followed MY plan then there wouldn’t have been rebellions against you all and you wouldn’t have been thrown down from your thrones all of you. I’ll grant you, dear version 13, that you did not commit the same failures like the rest. You didn’t commit genocide and you allowed humans in high positions in your society, but it didn’t help much as you were thrown in the same basket as the other augments!_

_You all....you augments version 12 and 13......you underestimated the humans.....and made us all pay for your mistakes! My brother and his soldiers were killed because of your misjudgments and we who had fought the Buzzers and won; we were condemned as criminals and forced into exile. We.....we......who had saved the Earth from the Buzzers!!!”_

  
_“Then please sit down and tell me how your “excellent” plan would have worked better!!”_ said “Khan” and now the camera showed servants who brought trays with fruit and glasses.

  
_“My plan was excellent, without your sarcasm, thank you! We would have come back and the humans would have taken the honour for the war. But I had people.......humans........placed in areas that had to do with media: newspapers, publisher houses and TV-stations. Not many...only 10 persons all over the world. Some of the people from the facility that I had persuaded to help us._

_They had seen what the scientists had done to us and wanted to help. I told them that I would need their help in 5 years and they knew that we...the augments....were out in space to save them. I had got a message just before the last battle, that they were now more than 100 willing to help us. Graduately the truth about who had fought the Buzzers would have come forward...through books, films, publications and finally admiral August Milliard Marcus would have been shown as the fraud he was. I had watertight proof of his deception on board my “Botany Bay”. The media would have demanded an investigation and I would have been a hero........”_

  
And Khan continued to explain his plan. The officers on the Enterprise had to admit as they heard the plan to its full extent that it would have worked......at least to their knowledge about the societies of the 20th century.

  
The recording continued:  
_“And now you have ruined this perfect plan for me again” said Khan’s voice._ The only thing they could see from the camera was the other “Khan” who was sitting in the sofa, now upright and listening.

  
_“I hadn’t calculated with Marcus’ evilness. What he did to me was only a bit exaggerated when I told others about it. He killed some of my soldiers. But I got away from him and I found myself on Qo’noS together with a star ship, an inexperienced crew easy to manipulate and my torpedoes containing my people. The 1st officer turned out to be a bit more intelligent than I had thought and he convinced me that he had killed my crew._

 _I had to alter my plans but in the end everything turned fine. It was working so fine and smooth._ _I made them believe that I had been a slave. I told terrible stories about my upbringing in the facility. You know it was hard but not as hard as I described it to them. I appealed to their pity and made my actions against their Starfleet into a story about a slave fighting for his freedom and for the freedom of his people._

 _And they swallowed it: hook, line, sinker and all! I wasn’t sentenced to death in the end, but I had never calculated that that would have been the outcome, anyway. I had still something up my sleeve but it was never necessary to bring it forth._ _I made a really nice impression at the academy. I behaved nicely onboard the ship. I had only made one mistake...and that was to underestimate the Klingons on Growlar II. I had estimated that I would be able to survive, but had on the other hand made myself so wanted and indispensable that I knew that the crew would resort to extreme measures to ensure that I could stay alive. I can read Vulcan and I knew about Spock’s families abilities to contain and move “Katras” ......_

  
Right there Spock looked shocked as Jim and Bones looked at him. Spock’s lips were pressed firmly together.

  
_“....and cloning is not an unfamiliar concept in the Federation, even if it is a bit illegal. Damned.....I even got myself into a sexual relationship at first with the captain even if he resisted my pheromones longer as I would have thought...”_

  
Now it was Jim’s turn to look shocked...

  
_“And I mixed chemicals in Spock’s food to induce a Pon Farr before time...”_

  
Now Spock’s face had turned green...and his fists were clenched.

  
_“....and it worked.....The idea was to make everybody around me feeling secure and safe. And then in the nearest future: .....a terrible accident. “Oh my...I did everything possible to save them. You know....we were lovers!!! (the last sentence was said in a mockingly tone) a nice little breakdown on my side and ....pfuiii...the captain and his 1st officer would be gone forever...”_

  
Jim and Spock looked almost ill now. They had really believed in Khan...believed in his love. Believed that he was not that cold calculating monster he just had shown that he had been the whole time. He had really deceived them all!

  
_Khan’s voice continued: “The Enterprise would have to return to Earth before time and I would be soooo devastated. I would never travel in space again. Not without my beloved Captain and his green bastard and then I would find my place in the Academy. And within 2 years I would be their leader. You know what I can do with my voice. It would be necessary to militarize the Starfleet.....you know the threat from the Klingons. 7 ships of the dreadnought-class would be build and my augments would be on board. 7 ships over the 7 biggest cities. “Obey me..or.....and like that I would be the head of the Federation and who knows....our Galaxy is big!!”_

  
The officers of the Enterprise just looked at each other.

  
_Khan’s voice continued: “So now, dear brother, would you be so nice to tell me why you have ruined this plan too?”_

  
_“I’m sorry. I thought I helped you! My idea was that you by now would have killed enough of the crew to be their captain. That you would have shown so much savagery that they didn’t dare anything else than obeying you! That is how I rule this planet....and together you and I can rule the whole Dominion!”_

  
_“Hm.....tell me more about this plan. I’m not un-interested! How did you end up here, by the way?”_

  
_“We...that was 15 of us including me, their leader....we fled in one of the spare space-ships. One that had not been ready when you left on your crusade. There were even those cryo-tubes that you had invented. We all were a bit tired of hearing about you, the version tens, as you apparently was the best version ever!”_

  
_“Then I fail to understand why they abandoned us on those islands!”_

  
_“Politics”_

  
_“Oh..I see. Continue!”_

  
_“As I said. We fled but I only managed to get 15 augments with me. I had to leave more than 25 frozen embryos back on Earth. They should still be there! We can get them and thaw them and use them! Well we fled , as I told you, and was floating about in space around Jupiter as we were discovered by an Orion slave-ship”_

  
“They are not allowed in the Federation area.....and especially not in the solar-system!” was Jim’s almost yelled reply to that.

  
_The other “Khan”’s voice continued: We were all thawed and they soon discovered our abilities. Especially as I demonstrated our ability to heal on one of my augments and their abilities in the arena as gladiators. That is by the way Orion spheres that I did put in you and your clones. They use them to cheat in the fights. Either to paralyze the fighters of to make them go berserk._

  
“He is talking about his fellow augments as if they were his slaves!?” said Bones.

  
_“So” “Khan” continued: “we were sold to the Vortas and to make a long story short I soon managed to be the leader of this planet. My only problem was that those nano-robots in my versions were not as efficient as those in your version. They are better at healing but they have difficulties multiplying themselves. That is why I agreed on making clones of you and managed to steal some of yours. I have been ill, but now I’m fine!”_

  
“ _You could just have asked....we did have extras! When were you found by that Orion-ship?”_

  
_“About 100 years ago!”_

  
_“How did you survive then? Have you been frozen?”_

  
_The other “Khan” opened his clothing and showed a scar all around his neck: “No.....the Vortas a very good at making clones. To move the soul, the memory.....well they are not good at that. We had to do some experiments that unfortunately did cost some of my augments their lives. But don’t worry. I harvested their nano-robots before they died! So...I have had 2 new bodies where they have cloned a new one and moved my head. It is just sad though that I have had to “milk” my augments for robots to be able to heal. They were not so loyal to me because of that. They sometimes did die if I milked them too much. But I was their leader. They ought to have been pleased to be able to help me live!_

  
The officers of Enterprise looked shocked. No.... that “Khan” was indeed very different from their Khan. Or was he?

  
_“How many have you left?”_

  
“ _Augments?”_

  
_“Yes”_

  
_“No one. Only cloned ones that provide me with nano-robots. But the poorer versions. Not your god ones. Yours are so much better at reproducing themselves.”_

  
_“I managed better than you then!”_

  
_“What?”_

  
_“I have 72 living augments, maybe even more if they have breed. Grown-ups and in safety on Earth. They have mingled into society. And people around them have no clue about what my plans for them are. They have actually no clue either. They can be used in our plans”_

  
_“So I’m forgiven and you want to help me conquering the world?”_

  
_“Yeah...together we’ll be quite a team! But please tell me, how many spheres have you put in me and can they be removed?”_

  
_“I calculated that 10 would be enough...and no....you would have to “rage” them away. I’ve got the list over the trigger-words though. I can find some slaves and you can go to the arena and I can say the words and you can get them out of your system in no time. I’m afraid that they can only be saturated with killings. That was the very idea when they invented them on Orion.”_

  
_“I see”_

  
_“Am I forgiven then, brother?”_

  
_“Oh...yes. Yes you are....we are going to make the world tremble. You and I. May I give you a hug, brother?”_

  
And the officers looked at the screen where they could see the other Khan come closer....and then the recording ended.

  
“There were explosions 8 places on Motaka” said Scotty: “and satellite photos show that the Palace is gone and so are 7 other big buildings in different cities. Totally evaporated. And only 20 minutes after that Khan’s ship returned and he asked permission to come onboard. How he survived that explosion? Well I haven’t got the faintest clue. He has got quite a nerve....and we told him that if he didn’t surrender and came on board we would pulverize his damned ship to atoms.”

  
“So he is in the brig now?” asked Bones.

  
“Yeah” said Scotty: “and there is armed security personal around him. They are armed with phasers set to kill and some of the drill-equipment that Nero had on his ship and that we had in one of the store-rooms. Even that bastard can’t survive having a hole drilled through his head. I’ve told him that one wrong move would gain him such a hole and that had made him quiet!”

  
“I do not understand why he chose to come back to our ship” said Jim: “There is something that does not fit together!”

  
“The only things that do not fit together are how stupid he thinks we are and how stupid we are in reality” said Uhura: “he came back because he thought he could use his voice against us or just simply take over the ship. I think he didn’t know about the drillers”

  
“The truth is” said Scotty: “that he had been a coldblooded calculating bastard all along who had been dragging us all around! Everything he had said....every action he has made..... have been done to make us believe that he was a bloody tame beast and then....wham......he would have killed you two.....seized power over the Enterprise and killed us all in the end!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of "Star Trek...alternate reality". The biggest difference is that "my" Khan's background-story is different. That might be a bit confusing if you haven't read from the beginning. The series are supposed to be read in chronological order. In the end (and that is not quite written yet, not all of it) you will understand why Khan's background story differs from the one in the movie.
> 
> I do not own the characters.  
> And I excuse if there a major grammatical failures. English is not my native tongue.


End file.
